Current designs for fastening cooling solutions to motherboards typically require retention mechanisms that are pre-assembled to the motherboard. This results in a complex design, with less room on the board for electrical components, and an added assembly step at the motherboard assembly line. Therefore a need exists to eliminate the integration of mechanical parts to be assembled at the board factory.
Current designs also typically require tool installation with high insertion forces and multiple axis movements to engage clips to motherboards. Therefore, a need exists for a fastening assembly that does not require tools to install the assembly.
In addition, in current designs, removal of heat sink assemblies can include having to remove the motherboard from the chassis to get access to the secondary side of the board. Therefore a needs exist to be able to remove a heat sink assembly without having to remove the motherboard from the chassis to get access to the secondary side of the board.